Film camera video assist systems play an important role in motion picture production. When the film camera video assist system was first used, it provided only a rough check of what the film camera was recording. Its quality was far inferior to the quality of the big screen projected dailies. The film camera video assist system served to assist both the Director, by providing an additional look at the actor(s) performance, and the Director of Photography or Cinematographer, who could check the camera operator's work. Once the film camera video assist equipment became more sophisticated and flicker free, and with higher image resolution, the film camera video assist system opened new avenues and possibilities in the area of improving the motion picture filming process.
In addition, film camera video assist systems have proven to be very useful in certain areas of motion picture production. By recording a time code(s) on film and video, film camera video assist recording may be used for editing film, which allows the film to be shot and checked on the same day. The Director may use the film camera video assist recording as an immediate "proof" so as to determine whether the editing process shows that any shots are missing, or whether some shots may need to be taken over again. The Producer may use the film camera video assist recording as a means by which to effect an immediate editing process and, therefore, render unnecessary the printing of dailies, thereby speeding up the filming process and saving money. For the Director of Photography or Cinematographer, however, the video assist control of the image (i.e., manipulating the image through the video assist) is a poor substitute for screened dailies, which provide much greater technical control over the photographed and/or the projected image.